This application is a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 14/685,646, filed on Apr. 14, 2015, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 14/089,861, filed Nov. 26, 2013, which, in turn, claims priority from U.S. Ser. No. 61/873,055, filed Sep. 3, 2013 and 61/734,048, filed Dec. 6, 2012, the disclosures of all of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entirety for all purposes.
The present invention relates to an end cap for use on a rail for a window covering. More specifically, it relates to a removable end cap with a bias to ensure a tight fit against the end of the rail,
In typical prior art end caps, securement means such as crush ribs have been used to ensure a tight fit against the end of a rail. While this is effective for single use applications, if the end cap needs to be removed, it usually is not possible to reuse the end cap and still have a tight fit that will ensure the end cap will not fall out.